


Prompt: Let’s Get Dangerous

by respoftw



Series: Comfortween 2020 [24]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: Comfort - recovery from a serious, permanent injury
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Comfortween 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947178
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	Prompt: Let’s Get Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a list of prompts for “Comfortween” [on dreamwidth](https://hurtcomfortex.dreamwidth.org/22946.html)
> 
> 24\. Lets Get Dangerous  
> Recovery from a more serious injury or illness. Amputation, gunshot wound, injury resulting in chronic pain, near death experience.

Rodney was staring at himself in the mirror.

John paused, the steam of the shower still warming his back as he hovered in the doorway between their quarters and the bathroom.He pulled the towel tighter around his waist and walked up to stand behind Rodney, hooking his chin over Rodney’s neck. His and Rodney’s reflection looked back at him.

“You’re wet,” Rodney complained.

John moved his head, rubbing his wet hair against the side of Rodney’s neck, grinning at the indignant cry it pulled from Rodney as he squirmed out of John’s reach.

“You really do have a mental age of ten, don’t you?” Rodney said, rubbing at the side of his neck with his hand.

“Guess me and Madison will get on great tonight,” John said. 

Bingo.

The way Rodney’s face shut down confirmed John’s suspicions.This would be the first time Rodney had seen his family since the accident.John knew he had to tread lightly.

“Rodney -“

“Don’t.” Rodney cut him off.“I know what you’re going to say and I don’t want to hear it.”

John held his hands up and backed off, moving towards the dresser.He started to get dressed, waiting Rodney out.He knew Rodney would break the silence first, there hadn’t ever been a time that he hadn’t.He’d barely gotten his trousers zipped when Rodney broke.

“What if they flinch?”

John sat down on the bed and reached out for Rodney.Rodney moved towards him, standing in the space between John’s legs, his head down.

“Hey,” John reached up to cup Rodney’s left elbow, stroking the skin there with his fingers.Rodney’s left arm ended a few inches below the elbow now and the hard worn fight to stop Rodney from panicking whenever John reached for it was something that Rodney needed to be reminded of.John needed the reminder too.

The missing forearm wasn’t the only remnant of Rodney’s accident.The control crystal that blew up in Rodney’s hand had embedded part of itself in Rodney’s left eye and that was gone too. 

John mourned the loss of both but the fact that Rodney was still alive was all that John needed.Rodney had taken a while to get to that point himself but he’d worked hard to accept his injuries and John hated to see him like this.

“They’ve seen pictures,we sent them updates when you were in the hospital.They’ve waited nine months for the chance to see you, they’re not gonna flinch.”

“What if they do?”Rodney was nothing if not stubborn.

John pulled gently at Rodney’s arm, urging him to sit next to him on the bed.

He twisted around so he was facing Rodney.“If they flinch then they flinch,” John said.“It doesn’t mean that you’re worth less than you were, it just means that they weren’t prepared.We’ve all had time, it took all of us some time,this is new to them.”

“You never flinched.”Rodney shook his head.“Not once.Why is that?”

John shrugged.“You weren’t dead.That was enough.It always will be.”

“Sap,” Rodney teased.

“You ready for this?” John asked.

Rodney nodded and stood.“Yeah.Now put your damn shirt on, unless the plan is to distract my sister with your chest hair and keep all the attention off me.”

John grinned, leaning backwards on the bed, his muscles pulling taught.“Think it’ll work?”

Even with one arm, Rodney’s aim was better than most people expected and John guffawed as a shirt landed on his head.

“Get dressed, idiot. Jeannie’s waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to go hard on the hurt here but I reigned myself in!


End file.
